


Gioca con me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Decadenza [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Paranormal, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una normale ragazza di oggi, in una casa tutt'altro che normale.Leggenda urbana.Ha partecipato al Ana Juan contest.Prompt: 4





	Gioca con me

Gioca con me  


“Cosa vuol dire che non verrai a prendermi? Dovevamo uscire oggi! Dovevo farti vedere una cosa!” strillò la ragazza. Il mascara nero le colava lungo il viso e tirò su con il naso. Il ragazzo dall’altra parte del telefono sospirò e la giovane sentì il rumore di una sgommata. Allontanò l’apparecchio bollente dall’orecchio venendo assordata da un clacson.

“Senti, sarà per un’altra volta” brontolò il giovane. La ragazza digrignò i denti, la frangetta di capelli le finì davanti al viso.

“Solo oggi i miei non ci sono. Non ti conviene non venire” ringhiò. Si sentì un click e la chiamata si chiuse.

“Po**o. Mi sono trasferita fuori città da meno di una settimana e lui già sicuramente si vede con una pu**ana” brontolò. Guardò lo schermo nero dell’apparecchio e tirò un calcio a un sasso. La luce del sole era diventata aranciata, i suoi raggi circondavano la cascina alle sue spalle e illuminavano la giovane. Le converse bianche della ragazza affondavano nel fango, sporche di terra ed erba in più punti. I riflessi aranciati della luce si riflettevano sui brillantini che ricoprivano il copri-telefono. La giovane tirò fuori dalla tasca dei leggins un rossetto, aprì la confezione dorata e se lo passò sulle labbra rendendole rosso carminio. Lo richiuse e lo mise in tasca, digitò una serie di tasti sul cellulare. Attivò la fotocamera e la puntò verso se stessa. Scattò una serie di selfie, tenendo le labbra sporte in fuori e facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia nere. Fece un centinaio di foto, ne cancellò metà e caricò le altre su facebook. Sorrise, cliccò il pulsante rosso del cellulare attivando il blocca schermo e lo mise nella tasca di dietro, che le stringeva i glutei. La manica della magliettina bianca a top le scese, mostrando la pelle pallida della spalla e la bretellina bianca. Salì i gradini di legno, facendoli scricchiolare e raggiunse la porta, in alcuni punti la vernice candida si era graffiata lasciando vedere il legno sottostante. Si piegò, i leggings erano strappati in più punti e vi erano delle toppe rosse con delle firme nere. Cercò nelle tasche situate ai lati delle ginocchia e tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi, il portachiavi aveva la forma della testa di Hello Kitty. Il micino bianco e rosa ondeggiava, le chiavi tintinnavano sbattendo tra loro. La giovane mise la chiave nella toppa e fece scattare, sbuffando.

“Mi chiedo se sia con quella zoccola di Bettany in questo momento. Ca**o che nervi” si lamentò. Entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, questa cigolò. Tastò il muro al suo fianco, le unghie finte laccate di rosa shocking ticchettarono sfiorando la parete, sentì l’interruttore sotto i polpastrelli e premette. La luce elettrica si accese tremolante, i lampadari di swarovski erano ricoperti di polvere. Superò il corridoio dell’entrata, passò accanto alla porta a vetri e si voltò. Osservò i divani coperti da delle lenzuola annerite e accelerò il passo.

“I miei dovevano proprio portarmi in questo maledetto buco senza wifi?! Che noia! Ho quasi finito i giga al cellulare” brontolò. Salì le scale, incrociando le braccia sotto i seni e si mordicchiò il labbro, era inciso in più punti.

“Funzionasse almeno la tele” bofonchiò. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò il tatuaggio a forma di teschio sul braccio, la pelle intorno era arrossata e lo sentiva pulsare. C’erano due iniziali e nella bocca del teschio c’era un cuore sanguinante.

“Ed io che mi ero fatta pure un tatuaggio per festeggiare il compli-mese con quello stron**” si lamentò. Finì di salire le scale e si diresse verso la propria camera. Sentì dei tonfi provenire da sopra e sbuffò.

“Non mi dire che ci sono anche i topi in soffitta! Lo dicevo che era una topaia!” sbraitò. Corse fino al bagno, raggiunse lo stipetto e si abbassò. Lo aprì e prese l’insetticida, si voltò e accelerò nuovamente il passo. I suoi capelli neri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e le sferzavano le guance. Raggiunse la scaletta chiocciola per la soffitta e la percorse, aprì una botola ed entrò in soffitta. Sgranò gli occhi, che le divennero bianchi e lasciò cadere la bomboletta verde per terra. Dinnanzi a lei c’erano due bambine, le loro risatine risuonavano nell’ambiente. Le due piccole sconosciute si strinsero per mano ed iniziarono a correre intorno. I lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano intorno al loro viso, le loro code erano tenute ferme da dei nastrini rossi. I loro occhi erano cerulei e i loro sorrisi mostravano dei denti candidi e aguzzi. I loro piedini nudi lasciavano delle impronte nella polvere che copriva le assi di legno della soffitta.

La giovane padrona di casa indietreggiò, sentendo riecheggiare i tonfi prodotti dai passi dei piedini nudi delle due bambine. I due nastri che tenevano i loro capelli si trasformarono a loro volta in ciuffi lunghi rossi che toccarono terra. I vestiti candidi delle due figure vennero avvolti dai capelli, che strinsero le mani di entrambe. La luce del sole sempre meno aranciata e più color carminio entrava dalla finestra tondeggiante posta in alto, vicino al soffitto, sulla parete sotto le travi.

“Non è possibile! In questa casa non ci vive nessun …” biascicò. Un’anziana donna le apparve alle spalle, la immobilizzò con un braccio e con l’altro le conficcò delle unghie tre volte più lunghe nel normale nella gola. La recise, la giovane cadde per terra e il suo corpo prese fuoco. Le due bambine ridacchiarono, indietreggiarono e si sedettero su un baule. Entrambe si trasformarono in due bambole di pezza, con gli occhi di vetro e i capelli vermigli lunghi tornarono a essere due fiocchi.

“Qui non ci vive nessuno” farfugliò la vecchia. Della saliva giallastra le colava dalla bocca, inumidendole le labbra raggrinzite e rugose. Al posto degli occhi, aveva due orbite vuote da cui sgorgava del sangue. Guardò il cadavere trasformarsi in cenere, sulle travi era gocciolato del sangue vermiglio. Della ragazza rimase un lembo di pelle con inciso sopra il tatuaggio. La figura dell’anziana divenne semi-trasparente, la vecchia ridacchiò e scomparve.

 


End file.
